


ReyloPromptsBot fills

by radioactivesaltghoul



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Crack, Demisexual Ben Solo, F/M, Misuse of Toyko Skytree, No Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Rating and tags subject to change, ReyloPromptsBot, There's Only One Pajamas, devil's threesome with the actual devil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: @ReyloPromptsBot on twitter is the best thing to happen to reylo twitter and it is, for better or for worse, my exact sense of humor.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Random Reylo Prompts Collection





	1. There's Only One Pajamas (T)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my open-ended prompt fills for [@ReyloPromptsBot on twitter](https://twitter.com/ReyloPromptsBot). tags and rating are subject to change as i fill more and more of these. some of these started on twitter, so i've left the formatting as it originally was in the tweets ~~because i'm lazy~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [You've heard of only one bed, now get ready for only one pajamas](https://twitter.com/ReyloPromptsBot/status/1317585688523571202)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags for this chapter: crack, fluff

it's not news that ben is dumb enough about the roommate he's been pining for since day one that he'd do anything for her, but he's still surprised he allowed it to get this far.

"what do you mean, the pajamas photo went viral?!"

it had been a joke that came up while getting snowed-in drunk last night. "if the power goes out," rey slurred, "you need to keep me warm."

ben was sober enough to stop himself from detailing the many ways he could keep her warm, but drunk enough to ask, "how?"

"there's that one x-files episode with that line about sleeping bags," she said.

ben has seen enough of the x-files to get the basic gist of the show, but he isn't as devoted to it as she is. "Huh?"

"or wait," rey said, not bothering to clarify the x-files comment. "we could share pajamas!"

ben frowned. "we could what now?"

"no, this is great," she said, jumping to her feet and running toward her bedroom. "wait, i have the perfect thing." when she didn't return immediately, ben stumbled after her, only to see her tearing her closet apart. she emerged from the pile of clothing, towels, tools, and spare charging cables holding what looked like a tent-sized ball of fleece. "i ordered this online but didn't check the size," she explained as she unfurled the item on her bed. "i could fit in there 3x over."

the item of clothing, as it turned out, was a massive porg-patterned fleece footie pajama suit. "no," he said, staring at the thing in horror.

"yes."

"absolutely not."

ten minutes later they were howling with laughter as they squeezed themselves in together. "you need to get closer," rey said as they stepped through the legs of the thing. ben was trying to stay a respectful distance from her; even though the suit was huge, there wasn't much wiggle room. when rey lost her balance and stumbled, ben grabbed her waist & held her close. "just like that," she said, wiggling against him.

no, not like that, he thought, struggling to find a way to hold her without revealing the effect the wiggling had on him.

by some miracle, they managed to squeeze in together. ben was drunk&happy enough to allow a selfie. "please don't post that on facebook," he said through his laughter.

"i won't," she promised, typing something into her phone. "i'm just sending it rose. she's not going to spread it around."

it wasn’t until the next morning they discovered that it went to a group chat instead.

a group chat consisting of poe, finn, rose, jannah, korr, & ben's mother.

"i am so, so, so sorry," rey says as she breaks the news to him. he gets the sense that she's leaving something out, so he fights through his hangover to check leia's twitter, which has 10k followers.

the caption says "my son and future daughter-in-law know how to have fun while snowed in."

ben is horrified, both by the knowledge that his mother has figured out how he feels about rey & that she's blasting it to her thousands of followers.

he texts her immediately.

>what the fuck, mom

>rey has no idea how i feel & now it's awkward af

her reply is not particularly comforting.

>just trying to be a good wingwoman.

>that's what the kids say, right?

fuck. fuck. fuck.

later that afternoon after they've recovered from their hangovers, rey brings it up. "i really am sorry," she tells him. "you were just so cute & you looked so happy that i had to tell rose because drunk logic said that this was my one chance to--" she stops suddenly, blushing.

ben frowns. "your one chance to what?"

she bites her lip, something that sends a shiver down his spine. "my one chance to get close to you."

he's still not following & says so.

"i know you don't like dating & drunk logic said it was my one chance to feel you like that."

his mouth is faster to correct her than his brain. "i'm demisexual, not asexual."

she blinks. "oh. sorry, i didn't mean to assume--you really aren't ace?"

he shakes his head. "definitely not. you're one of the only people i've ever--" fuckfuckfuck, he didn't mean to say that!!

he watches in horror as rey's expression shifts through reactions faster than he can handle. "are you saying--" she whispers. "me?"

all he can do is nod. fuck, he needs to find a new place to live, but moving in the winter sucks and--

rey kisses him and his brain stops working.

the photo never stops being embarrassing, but the horror of leia calling rey her "future daughter-in-law" fades as ben's and rey's relationship progresses. in true internet fashion, everyone forgets about it eventually.

it's not until their wedding day that someone brings it up again. ben had completely forgotten about it, but the horror has been replaced by amusement. "i told you so," leia says.

ben smiles. "yeah, you did."

she smiles at him. "you're welcome, kid."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@reylologist on twitter drew ben and rey sharing the porg onesie and it is PERFECTION.](https://twitter.com/reylologist/status/1319835217067204615) please go check it out and show her some love for the adorable art!


	2. that time ben made a deal with the devil to return from the WBW (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Kylo Ren and Rey Nobody make sweet love on Tokyo with Satan himself, who didn't kill Han Solo](https://twitter.com/ReyloPromptsBot/status/1341070575041712129)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter tags: canon-compliant, misuse of tokyo architecture, a devil's threesome with the actual devil (not detailed, but rated M)
> 
> some typos and formatting weirdness have been fixed from the original twitter version

rey couldn't handle being around her friends after the war ended, knowing she was missing a part of her soul. she traveled across the galaxy, eventually ending up on ahch-to. it seemed like a fitting place for her own self-exile.

she soon developed a daily routine not unlike the one she observed luke doing on her first trip to the planet. it wasn't particularly stimulating, but it allowed her to get lost in the activities she did to build a life there.

and then one day, everything changed.

ben came back from the dead, and he wasn't alone.

rey had been standing at the top of the hill, staring out at the ocean, completely lost in her thoughts. how much time had passed since she'd come to the island? with the days blurring into each other, it was impossible to tell. and when she saw ben solo climb to meet her...

it had to be a hallucination. she'd officially lost it. the loneliness hadn't gotten to her on jakku, but ahch-to had been enough to break her. she was so absorbed in the image of ben walking up the hill to meet her that she didn't even realize there was another being at first.

"rey." the sound of her name on his lips caused tears to stream down her face as she stood frozen.

"you're not real," she said. "you can't be. i miss you so much that i'm hallucinating."

he reached for her, taking her hands in his. "i'm real," he whispered.

"i made a deal with someone named satan to bring us together again."

it was then that rey noticed the other being. she didn't recognize the species - it was in the shape of a human, but it had three faces and a pair of wings under each chin. "hello, rey," it said.

as it spoke, she felt an icy wind blow towards her, making her step closer to ben's warmth. "hello," she said, glancing at ben to see his reaction. it was full of wonder, but was that a glint of apprehension she saw in his eyes?

"i've brought you together," satan said to ben. "now you need to hold up your end of the deal," he added.

that explained the apprehension in ben's gaze. "ben?" she whispered.

"we can't stay here," he said to rey.

"i don't mind leaving ahch-to," she replied.

he shook his head. "no, we need to leave the galaxy completely."

"i'll do it," she said. "i'll follow you anywhere. i can't lose you again."

she was still looking at ben when satan said, "excellent." a moment later, the world shifted, and nothing was the same. they were in a city, but no city rey recognized from holos. she couldn't read any of the signs on buildings, and wheeled transports whooshed past where they stood on a sidewalk full of humans who didn't seem to notice the sudden appearance of two humans and a non-human being. "welcome to tokyo," satan said, sounding pleased.

"i've never seen anything like this," ben murmured. he hadn't let go of rey's hands, and she was grateful for the way the contact grounded her.

"of course you haven't," satan purred. "we're no longer in your universe. now come on. we're not there yet."

rey and ben followed satan through the crowded streets, gawking at the sights around them. "don't worry, no one can see us," satan explained as he led them down under the ground. "but you have to experience tokyo's subway system."

"what's a subway?" rey asked.

"i think we're about to find out," ben replied.

the crowd parted around them as if they knew to avoid the 3 invisible beings among them, and they ended up pressed together in a narrow, crowded transport of some sort. there was a chime followed by the doors closing, trapping them. rey tensed. after being alone for so long, it felt claustrophobic to be surrounded by so many people. except that—

"why can't we feel them in the force?" ben whispered as he wrapped his arms around rey.

"no midichlorians in this universe," satan answered. "you're welcome."

the crowds made rey nervous at first, but one she'd settled into knowing they were invisible to the people around them, rey seized the opportunity to kiss ben for the first time since seeing him again. he moaned, instantly deepening the kiss and tightening his grip on her waist.

rey had very little experience with this sort of thing, but she knew the basics. ben was wearing the clothing she'd last seen him in & it wasn't long before she slid her hands under the hem of his good boy sweater, basking in the heat of his skin. "i want you so badly," he said

"be with me," she whispered, nipping his ear. he was hard against her stomach; she was no better, growing damp between her legs.

she pressed closer to him, enjoying the way he moaned when she wiggled against him. "rey," he groaned, sliding a hand up to cup her breast.

and oh, that was wonderful. she almost forgot there was still one person who could see them until satan said, "now, now, dyad. we're almost there."

she and ben didn't let go of each other, but satan's words made them pause. "almost where?" she asked.

ben looked uncomfortable.

"there was another promise i made," he confessed. "something i hoped you'd agree to. it sounded fun in the moment when satan offered me a deal."

uh-oh. rey had a bad feeling about this.

they got off at the next stop, following satan off of the platform. rey had been so absorbed in ben that she hadn't even noticed that the train was above ground now. oops.

"this way," satan said, leading them up a set of stairs and into a building. "we're going to the top."

what followed was a series of turbolifts, staircases, and ladders up to the platform on top of the building. they could see for miles around them, the city sprawling in every direction. the wind whipped around them until satan snapped his fingers. "gotta keep the humans warm."

"before we begin," satan explained, looking between rey and ben, "i'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. we can find another way to fill the bargain if you'd prefer."

"what's he talking about?" rey asked ben.

his response rocked her. "he wants a threesome."

"you can say no," satan reiterated.

rey shook her head. "doesn't seem a bad price to pay to get ben back."

the other half of her dyad sucked in a breath. "you mean it?" he asked.

"three mouths opened a lot of possibilities," she said, nodding at satan.

"that it does," ben said dryly. "is it safe here?"

"as safe as it can be, both in terms of sex and the location," satan purred. "are you ready?"

rey's arousa hadn't decreased in the journey to the top of the tower. neither had ben's, judging by the tent in his trousers.

when rey had imagined sex with ben--& she'd imagined a lot, both during the war and after--her fantasies had ranged from angry to tender to awkward to explosive.

the actual experience was none of those. it was simply fun.

ben's mouth turned out to be good for something other than talking, and satan's bat wings made for some interesting oral sex as well. he gave rey and ben lots of helpful advice for having incredible sex, something they sorely needed.

rey lost count of the number of times she came & she learned how impressive ben's stamina and refractory period were. "only for you," he murmured as they laid in a sweaty, fucked-out pile afterwards.

"i've never fucked a jedi before," satan said, sounding breathless as well. "you two are fun."

"we're not jedi," ben muttered. rey and satan laughed.

"you've more than fulfilled your end of the bargain," satan said. "you can return home whenever you want now."

"not yet" rey said, too tired to care that they were lying on top of a building and not an actual bed.

satan hummed. "that's fair," he said. "i'm pretty worn out as well."

eventually, they recovered enough to get dressed again; as soon as they pulled on their clothes, they were back on ahch-to and satan had vanished completely.

"so," ben said, wrapping his arm around rey's shoulder as they stared out across the ocean. "what now?"

"simple," she said, smiling so hard she thought her face might break. "we live happily ever after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:
> 
> \- satan is based on the depiction from the divine comedy by dante alighieri
> 
> \- the tokyo building referenced is a slightly fictionalized version of the tokyo skytree
> 
> \- no, i can't believe i wrote this, either

**Author's Note:**

> i am radioactivesaltghoul on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul) and r_saltghoul on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).


End file.
